


Unexpected Landfall

by AshMountian217



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Antiva City (Dragon Age), Antivan Crows, Antivan Culture and Customs, Gen, Homecoming, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshMountian217/pseuds/AshMountian217
Summary: A mysterious visitor decides to travel to Antiva and pay a Crow a visit. (Inspired by a reddit prompt).





	Unexpected Landfall

After a month-long voyage, weathering a storm worthy to be called uragano, the small Antivan merchant ship finally reaches Rialto Bay. The gem of a city known as Antiva City is within sights, making the spotter yell out to the rest of the crew to prepare for docking. The seasick passengers cry out with joy while one just sighs in relief, the trip was almost over but her mission was just beginning.

An hour later the worn-out sailors finally dock the ship and help the passengers unload their burdens, by now it is dark, and the tattered banners of the ship could barely be seen. But this did not bother the lone figure as she silently slipped away into the night; the rouge carrying her only possessions in a small pack on her back.

Walking down the stone paths of the city, glancing and sensing for danger, she ducked around foreign people calling out with foreign words with slight surprise at how many were still out and about. _Then again Antiva is hot during the day,’_ she thought _._ When her stomach gave a low growl, she searched for food that was close by and with unhurried steps, she made her way towards a food stall. Once again surprised to find the woman there speaking Common to a customer. Finding an opening to her small predicament, she made her way over to the lady to order something to eat.

“Hello, may I interest you with a bite to eat.” Said the lady, her long chestnut brown hair pulled back in a mess bun. “We have the best meat rolls on this side of the docks!”

Having never heard of a meat roll, the rouge glanced at what exactly it was. None looked bad nor poisonous and did not see the harm in trying one. “Yes, I would like one, how much is it?”

“Six coppers will do.”

After trading the coin and getting a roll, she was back on her way, briefly pausing to take a tiny bite of the new food. The heat of spices left the Ferelden a bit confused on whether or not it was poisoned, but quickly concluded that it wasn’t after the heat stopped, leaving a warm feeling in her stomach. Shaking her head at her own self she continued walking.

She knew as she made her way towards the outskirts of the tourist area then she would need to change out of her armor. With that in mind she quickly and quietly relieved a rather rude sounding merchant of some clothes as she passed by his stall. She used a small changing room made from sheets to disarm and unarmor, easily slipped in the two piece like sundress. The uncomfortable feeling of vulnerability after years of armor made the silk less appealing, but a necessary loss. And nabbed the sandals that were by the stool to match the outfit. Blending in would be her best ally.

Quickly checking her map to make sure her directions were correct and that she was heading in the right direction for the tavern called Broken Lantern, she hurried back on her way up some spiral like stone stairs off the street and around a bend till the back entrance was in sights. When she got closer, she climbed a white looking fence that had vines growing along it to the third story balcony, successfully flipping herself over the railing, softly landing with the balls of her feet. From here the city looked even more beautiful and breathtaking, yellow lights from candles and lanterns giving the city a faint golden glow. Setting down her small traveling pack down by one of the chairs around a glass top table, she took a few steps back towards the railing.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she knew better then to let her guard down in this country, the Antivan Crows were no joke. Serval times during the short trip from the docks to here she felt the presence of a shadow. But at this moment the rouge could take a small break while she waited, since she knew it would not be long till her former benefactor showed. This was, after all, House Cantori's own tavern where they get together to chit chat.

It was roughly half an hour later when the rouge heard footsteps and hushed voices, this came as no surprise since she felt her shadow’s presences not too long ago on the other side of the door. She made no move to confront them for there was no sense of danger or unease, so she never acted, the other apparently in the same mindset as she, which suited her just fine. But now there was a small commotion and she just knew that the man she wanted to see was here.

As the Guildmaster of House Cantori walked through the door, she couldn’t help but smile, the Crow looked every bit as she remembered.

“Master Ignacio, or should I say Guildmaster now, my friend?” she greeted as she turned so the railing was now at her back, the slight breeze swaying the sandy color skirt part of her sundress, her smile genuine and eyes light for once since the years passed.

“Warden, it has been some time.” He said, pleasantly surprised to see just who stirred up half the house that lounged downstairs. “Once again I heard news from a little bird that you have caused quite a stir.”

The rouge, now identified as the Warden, could not help but laugh, the cryptic messages and talking always seemed to get on her lover’s nerves whenever she talked to the older Crow, she however understood the craft and respected it.

“Hopefully, nothing too bad, for that was not my intention.” She replied, taking a few steps forward in a none threating way.

“None at all. It is good to see you, _mio_ _amico_.” And with the unofficial confirmation both unconsciously were waiting for, he closed the distance to her greet her fully.

“Allow me to show you were you can stay,” Ignacio said holding her at arm’s length after the brief hug and air kiss, “the others from the Denerim cell will be pleased. We can wait for official business in the morning.”

“That would be lovely, the voyage was long and left me a bit wary.” Grabbing her bag as she followed the Guildmater out closing the door behind her. But not before giving the city one last glance.

_I’m home Zevran._


End file.
